


Kazoos and Kisses

by the_angst_alchemist



Series: Resident Enis: Untold Stories [3]
Category: Random Encounters: Resident Enis (Web Series)
Genre: Canon-typical apocalypse, Canon-typical kazoos, Canon-typical monsters, Canon-typical stuff except for the kissing and the lack of singing, Enis doesn't know how to romance, Enis has magic to summon kazoos, Hair dyed in the blood of his enemies, Kissing, M/M, Mark is clueless about love, Mark pining for the vampire, Mark-centric, Near Death Experiences, Not that we're complaining amirite wink wink, Vampire kissing is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_angst_alchemist/pseuds/the_angst_alchemist
Summary: Unbreakable Kiss - The type of kiss that really shouldn’t be happening, it’s a mistake, but you just can’t find yourself able to pull away.I got dared to write this by my girlfriend, and she thought I should upload it here, so... Here ya go. Have some Mark/Enis fluffy crud.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvia_Phenora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_Phenora/gifts).



“Hurry up, idiot!” Mark called over his shoulder, still running as fast as he could. Dodger had already “Parkour!”-ed her way out of the tunnel they had traipsed into, but Enis was stumbling, tripping, falling.

Mark turned around, grabbing Enis by the arm, and started to roughly pull the poor vampire along, disregarding any cares for Enis’s shoulder that he had. After all, losing an arm was something Enis could fix in seconds. Losing his head was something that not only would take a few days, but would be extremely gross to look at in the meantime. 

Even the thought of Enis’s body trailing after them without a head was enough to make Mark want to throw up.

“Wall!” Enis cried out, snapping Mark out of his thoughts just in time to veer to the left, dragging Enis along into a small offshoot of the tunnels. He slid into a small alcove, Enis scambling in after him, as the monster–A giant snake this time, why was everything bad bigger?–lunged at them, smashing into the entrance of their little alcove.

Enis yelped, grabbing onto Mark, but Mark shook him off. “Guess we’re stuck here then. Hmph.”

“W-where’s Dodger?”

_That split. The one way led out. Other led here._

“She got out. We’re stuck for now.”

“B-but she doesn’t have the supplies, won’t she be in trouble?” Enis’s voice shook with a bit of fear. Mark rolled his eyes. 

“She’s been through more than you’ve ever seen in however many years you’ve been alive. Trust me. She’ll be fine. Probably would manage to smash someone’s skull if they even tried to hurt her, anyways.” Mark shrugged, and leaned against the wall. “So we’re stuck here. You and me. Get comfortable; we’re stuck ‘til the coast is clear.”

Enis paused, then sat down next to Mark, opening the supply bag and reaching for the book that rested on top. Well-worn leather binding answered him as he pulled it out, fingering through the old, yellowed pages once again before placing his finger on a specific, somehow more messy sheet of paper.

A spell he had used before.

“What’s that for?” Mark asked, his curiosity getting the better of his pride. Enis turned to him, a large grin on his face. 

 _Fangs._ Mark had almost forgotten that Enis wasn’t human. Even through all his thoughts of stabbing the guy, the reminders of Enis being a blood-sucking monster were scarce and far between. He was the most humane, most kind, most…. irritatingly… _perfect_ guy.

“It’s for getting a specific item.” Enis hummed a tune, said a few words, and did a little spin, but in just a few moves a “Pop” answered his efforts, and he cheered.

“What… Oh no.” Mark groaned. “Hand over the kazoo, Enis. We do NOT need to attract more tro-” He froze in the midst of talking. “Nevermind. I just got an idea. Play the kazoo. Play it loud. Let’s get them to fight each other.” He grinned. “That thing’s bound to got enemies near. Let’s go for it.”

Five minutes, a kazoo solo, and a lot of running later, Mark and Enis were free. Mark’s plan hadn’t worked as well as he had hoped, but at least Enis no longer had the kazoo, and they were out.

The wind sent shivers up Mark’s spine, brushing through the shock of bright red hair he still had, throwing Enis’s hair into his ivy colored eyes as Mark watched him, making sure that he was okay before he even dared to check himself over.

“…Hah… Hah… We…” Enis panted, leaning over to breathe. “We lived…”

Mark grabbed Enis by the shoulders, bringing him upright, and looked at him. “You–” he started to say, but gave up on the words his breathless voice couldn’t say, instead dropping his hands to Enis’s waist, pulling him in, pressing his lips to the lips of that vampire.

Enis seized up immediately, as if he was nervous or surprised, but in just a fraction of a second he relaxed, wrapping his arms around Mark’s neck. Mark hardly noticed, focused on the feel of Enis at first– The chapped lips, the smooth vest he wore, the feeling that he was wound up too tightly, about to spring into action the instant that Mark let go.

He didn’t want to let go.

He wanted to hold on.

Yet he couldn’t hold on long enough.

Enis drew back first, taking a long, shuddering breath. “Mark… I… I… You…?”

“…That was an accident. Yeah. Just… Just excitement. Yeah.”

Enis gave him a look, then laughed. “Okay, if you say so, Mark!” He ruffled Mark’s hair, just as Dodger would have if she was there, and let go of him, Mark dropping his arms.

_I just kissed him._

_He’s so happy._

_…I guess…_

_Maybe…_

_I love him…?_


End file.
